die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
No Escape (2015 film)
No Escape, previously known as The Coup, is an Action-Thriller film directed by John Erick Dowdle, who co-wrote the screenplay with his brother, Drew Dowdle. The film stars Owen Wilson, Pierce Brosnan and Lake Bell, and tells the story of a businessman trapped with his family in a war zone area. The film is scheduled to be released on September 2, 2015.http://www.comingsoon.net/movie/no-escape-2015 Premise In their new overseas home in Southeast Asia, an American family find themselves caught in the middle of a coup, and they frantically look for a safe escape in an environment where foreigners are being immediately executed. Cast * Owen Wilson as Jack Dwyer * Pierce Brosnan as Hammond * Lake Bell as Annie Dwyer * Sterling Jerins as Lucy Dwyer * Spencer Garrett as Recruiter * Karen Gemma Dodgson * Byron Gibson * Sahajak Boonthanakit as Kenny Roger * Claire Geare as Beeze Dwyer * Russell Geoffrey Banks Development In 2012, it was reported that Owen Wilson will star in an action film called The Coup, with the tone of the film described as being akin to Taken (2009), and centering on an American family that moves to Southeast Asia and finds themselves "embroiled in a violent coup where rebels mercilessly attack the city." Later, during the Cannes Film Festival, it was reported that Pierce Brosnan joined the project, with his role being a "mysterious and ultimately heroic government operative." John Erick Dowdle, known for his numerous horror films, who wrote the script with his brother, Drew Dowdle, is set to direct the film. Michelle Monaghan also had joined the cast, playing the wife of Wilson's character. As of August 2013, it has been reported that Bold Films will be financing the film, replacing Crime Scene Pictures. Later that year, it was told that Lake Bell replaced Monaghan signing on to star alongside the rest of the cast, and her character is said to be named Annie Dwyer who's a beloved woman appearing to have the perfect family life. Principal photography began on October 31, 2013 in Thailand. Production Filming Principal photography began on October 31, 2013 as previously reported. Thai-based production company Living Films is facilitating the shoot. "The producers of the The Coup had a wide choice of countries in which they could have based this production," said Living Films founder and executive director Chris Lowenstein. "The fact that they chose Thailand is a great testament to the skills of the Thai crews and the resources that Thailand offers. We are delighted to help bring this project to the screen." Sierra/Affinity is handling international sales of the film. Brosnan joined the crew in December after finishing off his work on How to Make Love Like an Englishman, moving to Thailand where the current production is held, with his character reportedly called "Hammond." On June 10, 2014, it was announced that the film would be released on March 6, 2015.http://www.deadline.com/2014/06/coup-movie-release-date-owen-wilson-weinstein-company On February 6, 2015, it was announced that the film is retitled to No Escape, and its release was delayed to September 2, 2015.http://www.darkhorizons.com/news/35727/-the-coup-retitled-and-delayed Category:Films Category:R rated films Category:Die Hard in a Hotel scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenarios with modern day warfare Category:Die Hard in a Building scenario movies Category:Die Hard scenario films with militia group villains Category:Pierce Brosnan action films Category:2010 era releases Category:2015